2d Space Warning Squadron
The 2d Space Warning Squadron (2SWS) Is part of the 460th Space Wing at Buckley Air Force Base, Colorado. It operates the Space-Based Infrared System (SBIRS) satellites conducting global monitoring for significant infrared events. Mission Operate and maintain the SBIRS satellite constellation and Mission Control Station. Additionally, they report ballistic missile and space launches, nuclear detonations, and infrared data of operational value to the President, Secretary of Defense, combatant commanders, intelligence agencies, and global warfighters.460 OG Fact Sheet History The 2d has operated ground station set up to control the Defense Support Program (DSP), a space-based surveillance system configured to detect and report ballistic missile launches, space launches, and nuclear detonations since 1992.AFHRA 2 SPWR Page Previous Designations *2d Space Warning Squadron (1993–Present) *2d Space Communications Squadron (1992–1993) *2d Communications Squadron (1971–1992) Commanders *Lt Col John "Skip" Henley (June 2011 – present) *Lt Col Jennifer K. Jenkins (June 2009 - June 2011) *Lt Col Michelle Edmondson (June 2007 - Jun 2009) *Lt Col Daniel D. Wright III (June 2005 - June 2007) *Lt Col Steven Smith (June 2003 - June 2007) *Lt Col Robert D. Gibson (June 2001 - June 2003) *Lt Col Jack Weinstein (July 1999 - July 2001)http://archive.is/20120718181626/http://www.af.mil/information/bios/bio.asp?bioID=11281 *Lt Col Eric R. Molner (13 May 1999 - 13 July 1999) *Lt Col Franklin R. Fish (23 Jul 1997 - 12 May 1999) *Lt Col Samuel G. Edgar III (31 May 1996 - 22 July 1997)AFHRA FOIA Req 09-0061: 21st Space Wing Roster of Key Personnel (as of 31 Dec 1996) *Col Duane W. Deal (Jul 1995 - May 1996)IbidAir Force Link: "General Duane W. Deal Official Biography" *Col R. Layman (27 November 1993 - 8 June 1995)http://www.fas.org/spp/military/docops/sw_21/dir37_2.htm *Col John S. Paul (July 1992 - December 1993)I worked with Col (ret) Paul in HQ AFSPC in 2013. Jay Jones, former 2 SWS/DO 2008-2010 *Col Hannigan (March 1991 - July 1992) *Col Hess (August 1988 - March 1991) *Col Matsuyama (July 1986 - August 1988) *Col Doss (July 1984 - July 1986) *Col David Wenker (July 1982 - July 1984) *Col Walker (July 1981 - July 1982) *Col Henry Hill (May 1978 - July 1981) *Col Bernard Kerin (August 1975 - May 1978) *Lt Col Leo Johnson (June 1975 - August 1975) *Col Kenneth Ertel (August 1973 - June 1975) *Col Donald A. Vogt (early 1973 – August 1973)http://archive.is/20120717004617/http://www.af.mil/information/bios/bio.asp?bioID=7479 *Col Lura Hearn (1971 - 1973) Assignments *21st Space Wing (1992 - 19 Aug 2004) *460th Space Wing (19 Aug 2004–Present) Bases stationed *Buckley Air Force Base, Colorado (1992–Present) Systems Operated *Space-Based Infrared System (SBIRS) satellites (200x-Present) *Defense Support Program (DSP) Satellites (1992–Present) Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **1 Oct 2000-31 Aug 2001AFSPC Special Order GA-10, 2001 **1 Jan 1999-31 Dec 1999AFSPC Special Order GA-97, 2000 **1 Jan 1998-31 Dec 1998AFSPC Special Order GA-62, 6 Dec 1999 **1 Oct 1997-30 Sep 1999AFSPC Special Order GA-9, 6 Dec 1999 **1 Oct 1995-30 Sep 1997AFSPC Special Order GA-09, 1 Nov 1997 **1 Oct 1992-30 Sep 1994AFSPC Special Order GA-15, 1995 **1 Sep 1989-31 Aug 1991AFSPC Special Order GA-095, 1992 **1 May 1983-30 Apr 1984Department of the Air Force Special Order GB-280, 1984 **1 Jul 1979-30 Jun 1981Department of the Air Force Special Order GB-114, 1982 **1 May 1975-1 Jun 1976Department of the Air Force Special Order GB-161, 1977 References Bibliography *USAF 2d Space Warning Squadron History *460th Operations Group Fact Sheet External links *USAF Engineers 2 SPWRS Page Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Space Warning 0002